


morning comforts

by solangelams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Slice of Life, goddamnit, still refusing to write angst, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelams/pseuds/solangelams
Summary: “Hey there.” Akaashi murmured, throat scratchy from sleep.“Good morning Keiji.” Bokuto replied, even his voice muted from the morning.-----Akaashi wakes up with his boyfriend. They are in love, they are happy and most of all, they are together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	morning comforts

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! 
> 
> bokuto and akaashi are taking over my entire mind and i just really wanted to write them. and in true Me Fashion i chose a fluffy slice of life. 
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Lazy sun streamed in through the cracks in the blinds, washing the room in a beautiful, calm glow. It warmed up their sheets and gently coaxed Akaashi out of his slumber. He cracked open an eye and yawned soundlessly, returning to the land of consciousness at a leisurely pace. 

As he began shifting his limbs underneath the covers he noticed the weight of someone’s gaze on him and smiled softly. Sure enough as he glanced over his shoulder Bokuto sat, watching him with his soft eyes. It was far from a rare occurrence. Bokuto often watched Akaashi just existing, whether he was asleep or working or watching television. He says he can’t help it, that Akaashi is just too beautiful to ignore. Whatever the reason, his boyfriend’s observance had become a constant, familiar presence; a reminder of this comfortable routine the two have carved out for themselves.

“Hey there.” Akaashi murmured, throat scratchy from sleep.

“Good morning Keiji.” Bokuto replied, even his voice muted from the morning. Akaashi loved Bokuto, more than he loved anyone else in the world, and he especially loved the small moments of quiet the two shared before they woke up properly. The minutes in the early glow of sunrise where Bokuto was hushed, when there was no pressure to do anything but be with the other. 

This is not to say, of course, that Akaashi didn’t like Bokuto’s usual boisterous nature: quite the opposite. He adored how expressive he was, how he never shied away from emotion, or volume, and wore his heart on his sleeve. But even so, moments of shared calmness were beautiful in their own right.

Bokuto shifted now, moving from where he was leaning idly against the bed frame to bend towards Akaashi, brushing a tender kiss over his hair. He then extricated himself from the sheets and padded out of the room, socked feet making little noise on the hardwood floor. Akaashi melted back into the cushions, basking in the warmth and softness as he waited for Bokuto to return.

Sure enough, as he always did, his boyfriend soon returned, this time cradling a mug. He carefully reclaimed his perch on the bed, mindful of his precious cargo, before handing a now upright Akaashi his beverage. 

Akaashi let his eyes slide shut, inhaling the scent of sweetened tea and smiling gently. He blew on it slightly, taking a few explorative sips and bringing it to rest in his lap. 

“Thank you, Kou.” Akaashi sighed, content. 

“No problem!” Bokuto grinned, the haze of sleep beginning to leave the both of them. “How did you sleep?”

Akaashi laughed, “Every morning you ask me that and every morning I tell you I slept wonderfully, as if you wouldn’t know otherwise.” He poked his boyfriend in the cheek. “You’d know the minute I started tossing and turning with how tightly you cling onto me!” 

Bokuto raised a dramatically arched brow. “I hear no complaints, and besides I always want to know how you slept because I want to know how you’re doing! I want you to sleep well every night Keiji! And if that means cuddling, I guess I can do it.” By the end of it he’s rolling his eyes, but his light tone and permanent smile betray any semblance of seriousness. 

Akaashi beams in response. “Yeah, I guess you can.”

Eventually, the two of them roll out of bed and begin puttering around. Akaashi makes breakfast, and they enjoy his cooking together, sitting on the living room floor and chatting softly. 

“So are we doing anything today?” Akaashi ventures. The both of them have the day off, and he thinks it might be nice to go someplace. 

Bokuto tilts his head, pondering. “I think we should! It’s a really nice day outside and it’s been a while since we went out.” He looked down just a little then. “I’m sorry training has been so hectic lately.”

Akaashi reached over, grabbing Bokuto’s large, rough hand in his own. “Hey, I know you can’t help your training schedule. Besides, if the national volleyball team wasn’t training almost 24/7 I would think there was something wrong.” He smiled. “Now where were you thinking about going today?”

They ended up deciding on the botanical gardens, what Akaashi thought would be a sweet, calm way to spend his day off with his boyfriend. Although, really, he should have known better. 

“KAASHI!!! Kaashi oh my god look at this one.” Bokuto hollered, staring intently at a cluster of flowers. Akaashi wandered over, easily ignoring the stares other garden-goers threw his way. You don’t spend years with Bokuto Koutarou without getting used to the attention he attracts. 

The flowers themselves were extremely gorgeous, all bright colours and exotic shapes, fanning out like an artwork. Akaashi nodded appreciatively and Bokuto seemed satisfied with that as he grabbed onto the other man’s arm and began marching forward, onto bigger and better plant discoveries. 

In the mellow atmosphere of the gardens, surrounded by milling people and with his hand fit snugly into Bokuto’s, was how Akaashi spent his day. Each new plant had him being led this way and that by an enthusiastic Bokuto, to whom every single one was treated with as much excitement and respect as the last. While Akaashi could appreciate them, he couldn’t quite get to the same levels of eagerness as Bokuto did. 

Akaashi hummed as he read a placard on a certain cactus breed, sharing any particularly compelling tidbits with his companion. 

“I just think they’re cool, ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto began, gesturing to the small, spiky plants in front of them. “Like, they literally have natural swords all over them. Tiny little weapons to protect themselves! How cool is that? Can you imagine if we had stuff like that, as humans? If I was going to evolve to have an extra thing to ward off predators I’d want horns, I think.” He used the hand that wasn’t grabbing onto Akaashi’s to demonstrate where he’d want his horns, poking a finger out beside his temple. He paused for a moment before curling his finger. “Hmmm or maybe those cool curled ones that rams have, that would be fun!”

Akaashi chuckled. “I think you’d look very dashing with ram horns, Koutarou.” Then it was his turn to think. Bokuto waited as Akaashi turned the idea over in his head. After a moment he lit up. 

“Wings!” He exclaimed. “I would want wings, so I could fly away from any danger.” He didn’t bother going Bokuto’s route of miming out his new trait, but he didn’t even have time.

“No fair!” Bokuto yelled. “I didn’t even think of wings, that is so much cooler than horns. I want to change my answer.” 

Akaashi pretended to think for a moment before clicking his tongue. “I’m sorry, Bo, but your answer is final, no take-backs. I will have super cool angel wings and you can have horns. I hope you can understand.”

Bokuto began tugging on Akaashi’s arm, acting as if this was a real situation they found themselves in, rather than a random hypothetical. “Pleaseeee! Akaashi, please I want wings that’s so cool I changed my mind, please!”

Akaashi looked into the wide eyes of his boyfriend, took in his pouting mouth and downturned eyebrows and swelled with affection. This excitable man had his heart completely, so much so that even him begging Akaashi for fictional wings didn’t feel stupid in the slightest. 

“I suppose, Kou,” He began, slow and measured. “An exception could be made for your wings. Then we could fly away together, and I wouldn’t have to leave you behind to fend for yourself.”

Bokuto beamed and pulled Akaashi in for a sweet kiss. He held his jaw and squeezed their intertwined hands. He pulled away fairly quickly (too quickly), still smiling. “Thank you, Keiji! You’re the best!”

Akaashi’s heart grew. “You bet I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it!!
> 
> pls feel free to comment! i love getting them <3
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
